


Parfait

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki combines two (or three?) of his favorite things. Explicit food sex play, see tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lacking the mental capacity for plot right now... This one's been brewing for a while. I'm surprised I haven't seen anybody else write something like this, but here goes.

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this,” Gintoki said in his usual lazy drawl, but a slight tension gave away his excitement.

Hijikata frowned, “Let’s just get it over with.”

“Not so fast. Let me enjoy this, or there’s no point. You owe me, remember? What is your word of honor worth, Mr. Policeman?” The knowing grin clinched it.

Hijikata sighed, “Fine.”

*

“Get ready while I get everything together. Oh and get the futon out.” he said. Hijikata laid out the futon, put his sword to the side of the room, and started slowly taking off his clothes, taking the time to fold them carefully out of the way. His head a confused mix of emotions, a little apprehensive but also a little excited and curious. They’d talked about Gintoki’s idea, and he trusted him implicitly as no other, but there was that nervous thrill at trying something new. Not least, he was pleased to see the mischievous gleam back in Gintoki’s eyes. For that alone he’d agree to fulfill many a fantasy Gintoki might think up; not that he would ever admit it or make it too easy. He got in the shower, and the familiar sensation of water running down his body helped calm him down. 

He could hear the sounds from the kitchen: occasional running water and Gintoki humming, rustling, bumping, and clinking, “getting ready.”

Soon Gintoki flounced out of the kitchen with a cart full of jars and containers, some metal utensils glinting in the midday sunlight. When did he change into the frilly pink apron? Just the apron? Hijikata’s ears warmed and mouth felt dry at the sight of bare muscular legs on display all the way up to mid-thighs, along with tantalizing glimpses of skin between the apron ruffles at his sides. He watched out of the corner of his eyes, pretending to not notice anything out of the ordinary.

*

Gintoki walked into the room and felt a little shiver of anticipation at the sight of his lover sitting demurely wrapped in a light yukata, arms folded, face turned away, his dark hair and lightly tanned skin still damp from his shower.

Gintoki put an extra sheet over the futon, “This is gonna get messy!” he said dreamily.

“Now remember we agreed, you lie back and let me do what I want. If you interfere three times, I'll tie you up. Mmmm, maybe I should just start with that… “

“Shut up, you kinky son of a...” A strawberry in his mouth, followed by a lingering kiss, prevented Hijikata from finishing. “Just. No honey, ok?”

Gintoki slid his hands along Hijikata’s shoulders, caressing warm skin as he pushed off the yukata. He leaned over and trailed his fingers over the supple muscled arm and back, watching the goosebumps as he feathered over a sensitive spot. After a few moments Gintoki pulled the garment the rest of the way off and gently pushed his lover onto his back. Smoothing the hair back off his forehead, he leaned in, savoring Hijikata's half lidded blue-eyed stare and partly opened lips moist and pink with strawberry juice... _I wonder how far he’ll let me go this time._ It was no secret between them by now, that Gintoki was the more eager to experiment in bed, always pushing to find and stretch Hijikata’s boundaries, delighting in exploring new ways to give him pleasure.

*  
Hijikata wanted another kiss. But he promised to let Gintoki take the lead this time. The bastard was right in his face, staring, and radiating heat, his eyes dark and liquid, almost predatory, face framed by his silvery mane. He leaned in a little more, but instead of a kiss, licked lightly at Hijikata’s lips and pulled away with a smirk as Hijikata tried to move in to deepen the contact. Hijikata growled softly in the back of his throat in frustration, but stayed still. He promised after all.

Gintoki licked his lips slowly, teasingly, and whispered “I could just eat you up. I believe I will.”  
Hijikata would never admit his weakness for that cocky smirk and knowing gaze. He shifted to lie more comfortably and watched his lover in silence.

Gintoki picked up another strawberry and licked it with an exaggerated motion of his tongue, then Hijikata felt the cool moisture against his skin as the strawberry traced along his jawline, down his neck and then along his collar bones, around the nipples and down all the way to his belly button. Gintoki took another strawberry, then another and another, leaving them in some intricate pattern all over his chest, from his neck all the way down to the lower abdomen. Glancing down Hijikata noticed weaving red lines and circles, the drying strawberry juice itching and pulling on his skin oddly. 

Gintoki then took some container off the cart, shook it up and proceeded to squirt whipped cream decorating the neck and chest in some pattern known only to him. Hijikata squirmed and the corners of his mouth turned downwards. This was supposed to be fun? So far it was mostly weird. And ticklish. But Gintoki looked like he was having fun, scrunching his eyebrows a little and sticking out his tongue in concentration as he “decorated” Hijikata. He didn’t have the heart to grumble, and the promise... Hijikata hid a small smile.

“Itadakimasu!” Gintoki sang out with a teasing grin, and Hijikata’s breath caught at the sensation of a warm tongue tracing the lines on his body and sucking gently on those sensitive spots on his neck. Gintoki dipped down to gather up a strawberry from his navel with his mouth and then leaned over to push it in the other’s mouth with his tongue, deftly avoiding a kiss once again.

Hijikata bit down on the strawberry and frowned, “I thought you’re the one who’s supposed to be eating all this - if you’re making me eat it, it’s missing the key ingredient.”

“Oh I’m not done yet. But let’s make this a little more exciting for you.” And Hijikata gasped as a warm mouth enveloped his cock and a slightly rough hand slid along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, pulling his legs half-bent. The calloused palm traced the curve of his ass, rubbing and teasing, while the tongue and the sucking lips made him forget about the “artwork” on his upper body.

“That’s more like it,” Gintoki drew his tongue along the now fully hardened member with a satisfied smirk. “On to the next part of the recipe.”

Hijikata didn’t get a chance to react before jolting in place as something ice cold was deposited in a series of seemingly random spots on his chest and belly, making him shudder and squirm in place, skin tingling. “What…”

Gintoki put another bit of ice cream on the other’s nipple and sucked and nibbled it off, drawing a moan out. “And one more thing,” his grin showed sharp teeth. A drop of something hot stung the sticky and partly numb from the chill skin next to Hijikata’s collar bone. He cried out softly, taken by surprise. His eyes opened wide to see a container of chocolate caramel sauce raised over him, which Gintoki proceeded to drizzle in a weaving burning trail down his chest.  
“Can’t have a parfait without the chocolate sauce.” His tongue was following the trail, soothing and caressing the spots touched both by cold and hot. His other hand was rubbing little circles on his ass.

The sensations were so disorienting, the cold and heat fusing into a heady mix of pleasure and pain, while the scraping touch of calloused fingers on his bottom felt grounding and somehow even more arousing for it. He floated in a haze of feelings, his eyes falling shut despite wanting to watch Gintoki watching him. The warm tongue and mouth tracing his skin, occasionally sucking or nipping with teeth were driving him wild, as he trembled and gasped for air.  
“K- kiss me…” Hijikata cracked his eyelids, blinking back tears, and tried to raise his head, feeling suddenly dizzy, his voice throaty and breathless.

*

Gintoki looked over his lover’s flushed and trembling body and drew in a shuddering breath. This was even better than he had imagined, and Hijikata's reaction, well, Gintoki’d known he enjoyed a little pain from past experience, but his reaction to the hot and cold play exceeded expectations. Gintoki himself felt that he was nearing his limits as he caressed and drew little sighs and moans of pleasure from his lover.

His gaze met the moist darkened blue eyes, and he could not resist teasing Hijikata again. Gintoki leaned over and made as if to kiss him, only to give him fleeting licks, pecks, and nips on the lips, pulling out of the way as the other desperately tried to capture his mouth with his own, voicing a little frustrated groan.  
“Are you having fun yet?” Gintoki dipped his fingers in some lube he had prepared among the many containers, slid his hand along a firm buttock, and slipped a couple of slick fingers in, while suddenly grabbing the hair on the back of Hijikata's neck and seizing his mouth in a deep kiss. Sucking and rubbing against the other’s tongue, Gintoki swallowed his partner's loud moan, as skillful fingers rubbed and pushed inside him. They kissed like that for a long moment, hungrily devouring, Hijikata’s hands coming to cup the sides of Gintoki’s face, then tangling and pulling at his locks without conscious awareness.  
“I wanna... aahh... feel your skin,” Hijikata gasped, fumbling to pull the silly apron off Gintoki. Gintoki shrugged off the thing, throwing it behind his back somewhere, and helped him sit up as they continued to kiss and run hands over each other’s heated skin, mindlessly caressing all over, skimming over old scars, sticky bits of strawberries and parfait toppings, getting hotter and hotter.

After a while Gintoki decided to grab the last item he wanted to try. It was a gamble, but things were going well so far. He studied his lover’s face, unspeakably satisfied at his glazed eyes, his expression no longer reserved and calm, but open mouthed and flushed with arousal. He really got off on making the cool collected vice-commander fall apart with passion at his hands. Whatever it takes to keep him coming and coming back, he mentally snickered.

Eventually Gintoki pulled out of the kiss and guided Hijikata onto his elbows and knees. He kept stroking and fingering the other’s anal opening, occasionally rubbing over his prostate, just to listen to his voice. Holding his hip firmly with one hand, Gintoki lined up the object in his other hand and gently thrust it in, watching eagerly, holding his breath even.

*

“WHAT THE FUCK!!! AAAAHRRGHH!” Hijikata bucked in surprised shock at the sudden ice cold sensation in his rear. “WHAT THE HELL, GINTOKI!? Are you fucking me with an icicle?!”

“An ice popsicle, actually, so yeah, icicle is not far off, it’s made with a special mold, so don’t worry about anything getting lost in there that shouldn’t,” came the matter of fact reply. “It’s melting way too fast though. Your ass is too hot.” 

“What?... are you fucking kidding me! the fuck are you thinking! This is the last time I’ll agree to something like this you fucking idiot...” Hijikata shuddered, his halfhearted grumbles trailing off incomprehensibly. 

"You okay to keep going? Need a break?" whispered Gintoki. 

"'m okay. J- just no more icicles up the ass without warning." A reassuring hand rubbed along his back. 

Hijikata shuddered again and struggled to catch his breath as he felt what must have been a fresh piece of ice sliding up his back and along the shoulders, then a fresh wave of goosebumps as it touched at the nape, followed by a contrasting heat of a mouth kissing the back of his neck.

“This isn’t so bad now is it?” mumbled the warm mouth against his skin, and he grudgingly had to agree. Actually it felt amazing, his senses sharp and singing at the slight numbing ache of the ice and the fiery heat of Gintoki’s tongue. “Let’s warm you up.” The feeling of his cock pushing in in the aftermath of the ice was heavenly and scalding hot. Combined with a hand on his own straining member, Hijikata didn’t think he would last long at all. With practiced ease Gintoki thrust, hitting just the right spot and stroking with his hand with the same measured rhythm. Hijikata could only squeeze his eyes closed and pant, and he didn’t care what sort of sounds he was making, as a liquid heat spread from his abdomen through his whole body and white spots danced across his black field of vision. Distantly he felt Gintoki grab his shoulders hard enough to leave marks as he reached his own orgasm, then folded over onto his back and wrapped his arms around Hijikata’s sticky sides and chest, breathing hard into the back of his head.

They lay that way for a while, until Hijikata wriggled to straighten out his hips and knees, sighing as he rolled over and stretched out his legs. He rustled around for his cigarettes and lit up for an obligatory post-coital smoke, his eyes drifting closed as he luxuriated in the feeling. He looked over at Gintoki to offer him a drag and was surprised by the almost sheepish look on his face. 

“You didn’t mean it, did you? I mean, I know I pushed you a bit…” He slowly took a drag of the offered cigarette.

“What?” Hijikata flushed slightly and looked away, mumbling, “it wasn’t terrible, I guess, uh… just took me by surprise…”

“Heh,” snorted the other. “Sure did.”

Exasperated frown met cocky grin and turned into a wry smile. “You’re gonna make it up to me…”


End file.
